Sakura
by karin150301
Summary: "A veces la distancia pone a prueba a las personas" eso fue lo que le dijo su melliza la noche antes de partir, lo más triste es que hasta ahora nota aquellos sentimientos que los años fueron construyendo.


**Sakura**

Una ráfaga de viento cruzo el pequeño parque moviendo a su paso las ramas de los árboles, llevando con él los pétalos y soltándolos sobre las personas que transitaban bajo los mismos.

Mientras una cálida sonrisa tiró de los labios de Kurosaki Karin, sus nostálgicos ojos ónix siguieron el camino de uno de esos tantos pétalos hasta posarse sobre el pequeño lago a la mitad del parque, esa mañana se despedía de Tokio para regresar a su pacífica Karakura.

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita? -enarco una ceja ante la repentina pregunta del hombre a su lado, sin muchos ánimos para formular una elocuente respuesta, la morena se limitó a ofrecerle una sonrisa al chico antes de acomodar la pequeña bolsa sobre su hombro y caminar a la entrada de su tren.

Se instaló en el primer asiento libre del tren, con la maleta en el lugar junto a ella y el rostro pegado al frío cristal de la ventana. Una sonrisa tira de los labios de Karin mirando el paisaje pasar por la ventana y dejando atrás los últimos años de su vida.

_-Así que… ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo? -una ceja del peliblanco se arqueó ante la repentina pregunta de la pelinegra a su lado._

_-Eso dije -fue su corta respuesta antes de regresar su vista a su teléfono._

_-No eres muy bueno conversando ¿verdad? -cuestiono la chica cruzando los brazos._

_-Y tu no eres muy buena guardando silencio ¿verdad? -interpelo de vuelta._

_Un bufido escapa de los labios de la chica acompañado de un rodamiento de ojos -Solo quiero tener una conversación, deberías sentirte halagado, no hago esto todos los días -es el turno del chico para rodar los ojos sin agregar nada. -¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás aquí? -consultó el chico después de lo que parecieron largos minutos sin conversación._

_-Camino por una avenida publica, así que no tengo porque contestar eso -replicó ella con una sonrisa socarrona que logra provocar un un bufido por parte del albino._

_-Haz lo que quieras._

_-¿Y qué crees que llevo haciendo estos veinte minutos? -bromeo la chica ganándose otro gruñido del chico. -¿Juegas videojuegos? -cuestiono sin darle tiempo de replicar su anterior pregunta._

_-No son mi fuerte -desconociendo totalmente la razón por la que contestó su pregunta Toshiro termina por decidir que esta sera la solución mas amena al actual interrogatorio de la morena, al menos hasta que llegue a casa._

_-¿Y que ha del soccer? -los pasos de ella son apresurados si los compara con su ritmo normal, sin embargo él no parece disminuir su caminar caminar._

_-No practico desde hace unos años -admite._

_-¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo? -ella parece en verdad curiosa por su vida, con un largo suspiro Toshiro suelta su respuesta -Me gusta leer._

_La sorpresa inunda los ojos de la morena antes de sonreír._

_-¿Te han dicho que eres un cliché? -cuestiono la chica cruzando los brazos._

_-Y continuas aquí -señaló rodando los ojos._

_-Tuche._

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la verdad Toshiro había llamado su atención desde el momento en que se había presentado frente a la clase, una sonrisa afligida tira de sus labios ¿lo volvería a ver? ¿sería posible volverse a encontrar como tantas veces lo ha soñado? Karin niega, él ahora está lejos y está seguro que sí alguna vez hubo algo se ha marchitado.

El sol está en su mejor punto de la mañana cuando arriba a Karakura, la melancolía que pensó haber olvidado horas atrás regresa, cada punto le recuerda los días felices junto al albino, los pétalos viajan con el viento moviendo su cabello en el proceso. Yuzu insistió en recogerla, sin embargo ella declinó su oferta argumentando que necesitaba hacer algo antes, sospecha que su melliza conoce la razón, pero la ha dejado estar.

Tirando de su maleta a cuestas deja que sus pies la lleven hasta estar frente al Instituto Karakura, graduarse de ahí fue el final de su infancia, ella lo sabe, aunque eso no significa que su separación doliera menos.

_-¿Es necesario que te vayas tan lejos? -pregunta frunciendo el ceño para evitar mostrar lo mucho que le afecta esta situación._

_-Tu harás lo mismo -contesta con su típica monotonía._

_-Solo iré a Tokio, tú te irás del maldito país, ¡mierda, no es lo mismo! -expresa ella en lo que parece una rabieta._

_-Me ofrecieron una beca, seria muy tonto sí lo rechazara -Karin quiere replicar, más sabe que no puede refutar las palabras del chico._

_-¿Seguiremos en contacto? -la pregunta escapa apartando la mirada del albino._

_Una sonrisa tira de los labios del chico, es tan pequeña que es difícil que alguien a parte de ella pueda notarla -Lo prometo._

_La sonrisa que se plasma en su rostro es brillante, y sus ojos se iluminan antes de tomar la mano del chico y tirar de él para que la siga. -Tengo una idea -sus mejillas se calientan aún más cuando siente sus dedos entrelazarse con los contrarios._

_-¿Cual es tu gran plan? -nota la diversión en sus palabras y sabe que está disfrutando de esto._

_-Te gustará -le sonríe._

_-¿Saltarte clases es tu gran idea? -pregunta dubitativo._

_-Es mejor, te lo aseguro -comenta con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Recuerdas que nuestras cosas aun están dentro? -su comentario solo consigue que la morena ruede los ojos._

_-Me encargare de eso, tu solo limítate a seguirme -no necesita verlo para saber que ha rodado los ojos._

_-Karin, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto -aun sobre su reproche y ese tono monótono ella reconoce la diversión, lo cual lo alienta a seguir con ese tira y afloja al que están acostumbrados._

_No es la mejor estudiante, y aunque se aburre en la mayoría de las clases Karin no es una aficionada a saltarse clases, pero está triste, un poco deprimida, y necesita sacar todos esos sentimientos hasta sentirse mejor, y Karin solo conoce una forma de hacerlo._

_-¿El parque? -cuestionó un tanto confundido._

_-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugamos un buen partido? -reta cruzándose de brazos y con su mejor tono retador._

_-No lo sé, siete, tal vez ocho años -él aún parece confundido -Pero no tenemos balón -señala lo obvio._

_-Oh… no había pensado en eso -admite antes de bufar. -Genial, lo arruinaste._

_Una risa limpia escapa del chico antes de volver a tomar la mano de la chica -vamos conozco un lugar que igual te gustara -aun con su humor por el suelo Karin decide seguir a su amigo._

_-¿La colina? -es su turno para cuestionar por los planes de su amigo._

_-Hace mucho que no estamos aquí -es la corta explicación de ojos turquesa antes de recargarse en la barandilla._

_Una leve sonrisa tira de sus labios mientras toma asiento junto a él, en ese momento nada se le antoja como algo más perfecto._

El agarre en su maleta se hace más intenso al notar a donde la ha llevado su caminata, quisiera revivir ese momento, esa imagen una vez más, esa tarde donde su primavera llegó a su fin, justo antes de que tuvieran que tomar caminos separados.

Un futuro prometedor. Eso es lo que ella ven mientras su mirada se posa en el chico a su lado, una mueca se pinta en su rostro mientras el temor la vuelve a asaltar, es un hecho que le ha molestado en las últimas semanas, han estado juntos tantos años que es ahora que ella no puede concebir la idea de no estar en el asiento junto a él, ¿quien le recordará las tareas? ella puede hacerlo sola, pero es más divertido escuchar su voz preocupada por ella y sus calificaciones, ¿quien le dará una pluma cuando olvide donde ha dejado la suya? Esa no suena una idea muy buena, en absoluto.

_-¿Estas lista? -mordiéndose el labio Karin asiente._

_-Te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto llegue -promete con una mueca que espera no denote su tristeza._

_-Tomaré mi vuelo en tres horas -avisa._

_-¿Podemos hablar esta noche? -una sonrisa diminuta aparece en el rostro del chico y es entonces que ella se lanza a sus brazos. Lo extrañara y solo espera que su amistad pueda aguantar esto._

_Al abordar el tren Karin mira por la ventana, los cerezos están comenzando a florecer y ella aun puede sentir la presencia y la fragancia del Hitsugaya, no es el momento pero quizás debió admitir antes de el cariño que siente por él._

_Con las manos dentro de las bolsas Karin toma asiento en el césped, aun después de todos esos años aun puede escuchar muy claramente su voz, los pétalos del cero caen frente a ella, los recuerdos siguen fluyendo y el deseo de volverlo a ver se hacen más tangibles, aun cuando sabe que él continúa lejos._

_Los mensajes y llamadas fueron algo frecuente los primeros meses, tener conversaciones largas durante las noches era algo que le hacía sentir menos la distancia, pero las últimas semanas han comenzado a ser muy diferentes, las ultimas noches lo único que tiene de él son vagas noticias y algunas conversaciones casuales._

_Mirando su celular Karin busca algún mensaje obteniendo solo notificaciones y mensajes de su familia. Piensa en el mensaje que está a punto de enviarle, volviendo a leer, en palabras simples le dice que todo le va muy bien, aunque sabe que tal vez él no le crea, las fotos adjuntas muestran el lindo parque que está cerca de su departamento, las flores del cerezo inundan cada foto, la primavera comienza recordandole que un año más pasará sin su compañía, es difícil todo esto, los ojos le arden y su vista es borrosa, las lágrimas no tardan en caer mojando la pantalla de su celular u dejando marcas en sus lindas mejillas, esta no es la primera vez que siente que no resistirá más pero su lado optimista le hace creer que madurara con esta experiencia._

_"A veces la distancia pone a prueba a las personas" eso fue lo que le dijo su melliza la noche antes de partir, lo más triste es que hasta ahora nota aquellos sentimientos que los años fueron construyendo._

Los años han pasado, mirando los pétalos caen sus palabras vuelven a resonar dejando huellas en su interior, las lágrimas amenazan con caer, ¿debería seguir teniendo esperanzas, aun después de meses de esa conversación, después de esas palabras de amor? Esas primaveras que vivimos nunca volverán

Ahora están clavadas en mi pecho.

Sus pequeñas manos viajan a su rostro, la lagrimas son retiradas antes de que inicien su recorrido por sus lindas mejillas, es hora de ir a casa, Yuzu comenzará a preocuparse sí no llega antes del anochecer.

-¿Karin? -sus ojos se abren con sorpresa mientras su vista viaja en dirección a esa voz.

-¿Toshiro?

_Soñar que habrán más primaveras para ellos es lo único que puede hacer mientras la lagrimas caen, quisiera creer que eso es suficiente para que lo que hubo entre ellos no se marchite._

**Notas de la autora:**

1.-Siento que esta historia no es buena, pero aquí esta mi contribución para el segundo día de la semana HK,no me gusto mucho el resultado, pero ustedes díganme si les gusta, y participa en el tema vida escolar.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejan review.

3.- Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
